Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders VHS 2000
FBI Warning (Batman) * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews * Pogo Jumping Scooby-Doo * Burger King Big Kid's meal Warner Bros. Bumper * Now Available from Warner Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Warner Bros. Halloween Videos * Tweety's High Flying Adventure Warner Bros. Bumper * Coming Soon from Warner Home Video Opening Previews (Cont.) *Our Lips Are Sealed *The Powerpuff Girls/Dexter Laboratory Video *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker After the Movie * Coming Up After the Scooby Movie Courage the Cowardly Dog Warner Bros. Bumper (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * "Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders" * Story by: Davis Doi & Glenn Leopold * Screenplay by: Davis Doi & Lance Falk * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Music Score Composed by: Louis Febre * Edited by: Rob DeSales * Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Supervising Producer & Producer: Davis Doi * Directed by: Jim Stenstrum Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy ** Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne ** Frank Welker as Fred ** B.J. Ward as Velma ** Jeff Glen Bennett as Lester ** Jennifer Hale as Dottie ** Mark Hamill as Steve ** Candi Milo as Crystal ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Max ** Neil Ross as Sergio ** Audrey Wasilewski as Laura * Associate Producer: Diana Ritchey * Voice Director: Kris Zimmerman * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Animation Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker * Storyboards: Aluir Amancio, Vic dal Chele, Romeo Francisco, Scott Hill, Llynn Hunter, Scott Jeralds, Tim Maltby, Joe Sichta, Jim Stenstrum, Neal Sternecky, Marcus Williams * Storyboard Clean-Up: Pat Agnasin, Tenny Henson * Background Key Design: Drew Gentle, Charles W. Proctor * Character Design: Jim Stenstrum * Prop Design: Mark Lewis, Vaughn Tada * CGI Sequence Director: Scott Johnston * CGI Scene Planner: Andrew Jimenez * Titles: Tom Wogatzke * Creative Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Artwork Coordinator: Lance Falk * Background Key Paint: Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, Craig Robertson, Dennis Venizelos, Jirô Kôno * Animation Checking: Karl Jacobs, Jan Browning, Brenda Brummett, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde Songs: * "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" Theme ** Written by: David Mook and Ben Raleigh ** Performed by: Jennifer Love Hewitt * "How Groovy" ** Music by: Bodie Chandler ** Lyrics by: Jim Stenstrum ** Produced by: Gary Lionelli and Bodie Chandler ** Performed by: Scott Innes * "The Aliens Are Here" ** Music by: Bodie Chandler ** Lyrics by: Lance Falk ** Produced by: Chris Fudurich and Ariel Rechtshaid ** Performed by: The Hippos, Courtesy of Interscope Records * Music Supervisor: Bodie Chandler * Soundtrack Music Consultant: Stephen DePace * Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Orchestrations: Lolita Ritmanis, Larry Rench * Orchestra Conductor: Jeffrey Schindler * Orchestra Contractor: Patti Zimmitti * Music Editor: Marty Wereski * Score Stage Administrator: Stephanie Murray * Music Preparations: Janice Hayen, Eric Stonerook * Music Production Supervisor: Peter Rotter * Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M * Color Stylist: Lance Falk * Painters/Mark-Up: Eric Nordberg, William Ohanesian Jr. * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley * Shipping: Ana Arce, Bill Ryan Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. * Animation Directors: Hiroshi Aoyama, Satoshi Saga, Kenichi Shimizu * Chief Animators: Yoshishige Kosako, Kiyoshi Nakamura, Masahito Kimura * Assistant Directors: Hideo Noda, Toru Ishida, Kentaro Mizuno * Key Animators: Koji Nanke, Shuichi Seki, Shinichi Tsuji, Hiroshi Takaguchi, Saburo Takada, Kazuo Takematsu, Masao Takeda, Yumiko Uematsu, Norio Kaneko, Kenji Hoshigoe, Tsutomu Murakami, Yasuhiro Yamaguchi, Junichi Hashimoto, Haruo Yamada, Koichi Tsuchida, Hiroki Abe, Hiroyuki Shimizu, Hideki Sadai, Makiko Shinohara, Heihachiro Tanaka, Yasuhiro Saiki, Masahiro Kase, Hiroto Fukunaga, Genichi Murakami, Masayuki Ozaki, Yasuhide Yoshida, Hideki Takahara, Isoruko Kawasaki, Taro Muraki, Giro Muraki, Niandai Animation Production Co., Ltd. * In-Between Checkers: Hiroyuki Ohnishi, Misa Watanabe, Yin Qin, Chengjia Guo, Jianwei Cao, Hong Zhang, Zhijie Zhou, Xiaobo Xu, Zhixiong Tang * In-Betweeners: Tetsuro Moronuki, Yoshifumi Katsuta, Yukari Umebayashi, Niandai Animation Production Co., Ltd., White Line, To Production, Dan Li, Minghong Huang, Ming Chen, Jieqing Chen, Liping Xia, Gang Lin, Darong Wang, Minmin You, Huiying Xu, Lihua Liu, Feng Lu, Hua Huang, Boasong Hua, Mingjun Zu, Zhang Lin, Lian Wei, Yunjun Zhong, Meng Zhu, Yinze Zhang, Zehui Dong * Ink & Paint Chief: Takahiro Kanakubo * Ink & Paint: Hiroko Akimoto, Aikoko Hirao, Yukie Haneishi, Satomi Shirayoshi, Niandai Animation Production Co., Ltd, White Line, To Production, Yufeng Xu, Meng Li, Deqing Shi, Fujia Zhao, Yanhong Chen, Yanmei Chen, Yan Chen, Xin Zhang, Chanyan Du, Xinyao Ni, Haiying Yang, Libo Zhang, Feng Wu, Yi Zhou, Xiaolang Yu, Liping Zhang, Fenquin Zhu, Yueying Fan, Hua Zhong, Hongyang Liu, Yunqing Yi, Xiezheng Chen, Dongmei Hu, Yafen Wan, Lijun Chen, Ming Fen, Cui Feng, Yunfang Lu, Zhongfang Jin, Henglan Geng, Hengxia Geng, Fei Zhang, Jinghua Cheng, Chinhong Zhang, Wei Li, Ling Xiu, Chunling Zhang, Xiufang Zhang, Yuhua Liu, Xiaoming Wu, Hexin Wu * Background Director: Jirô Kôno, Image Room Jiro, Emi Suzuki, Minori Yasuhara, Yukiko Harada, Studio Kanon, Chikako Shibata, Masaki Mayuzumi, Hiroki Tsujii, Kinichi Ohkubo, Team's Art, Camera: T. Nishimura, Masahide Okino, Jun Kichuki, Takamitsu Sera, Etsuko Hoshino, Yuko Ohkubo * Production: Takeshi Ogawa, Tatsuo Aoki, Tetsuro Kumase, Shu-Bee Lee, Hsian-Lang Lee * Manager of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Julianne Lins * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineers: Jeff O. Collins, Michael D. McLean * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Joseph Trueba, Michael Trueba, Fred Salinas * Dialogue Editing: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson * Sound Effects Design: Tim Gedemer, MPSE * Sound Editor: Jim Hinson, MPSE * Editorial Facility: Glenwood Editorial Inc. * Foley Editorial: Stuart E. Ablaza * Foley Artists: Monette Holderer, Laura Marcias, Sean Rowe * Foley Mixers: John Bires, Eric Thompson, CAS * Re-Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: Allen L. Stone, Michael E. Jiron * Recordist: Bill Olsen * Engineer: Jeff Berlin * Post Production Sound Services: Castle Oaks Productions * Negative Cutting: William E. DeBoer, Jr., Kelly Weyer * Color Timers: Ed Weyer, Ron Sanders * Video Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. * Colorists: Sparkle, Trent Johnson * On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Laboratory Services: C.F.I. * Production Coordinator: Jason Oremland * Production Assistants: Joe Bova, Sharra Gage, Nancy Grimaldi, Noel Lopez, Linda Moore * Production Administrators: Athena Christianakis, Maria Womack * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Scott Sederberg * Development/Creative Supervision: Linda Steiner, Michael Diaz * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * Music Inspired By the Soundtrack Available on Kid Rhino * In Loving Memory of Mary Kay Bergman * Dolby Surround® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * ©2000 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera · A Time Warner Company Closing Previews * Scooby-Doo Classic Creep Capers with Tips and Scooby-Doo Night of 100 Frights for the N64 Gameboy and Playstation Opening Credits * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Created by: John R. Dilworth Episode Credits King Ramses' Curse * Written by: Bill Marsilii * Storyboard by: Bob Miller, J.P. Dillard, Brian Clark * Directed by: John R. Dilworth Ending Credits * Executive Producer: John R. Dilworth * Producer: Robert Winthrop * Production Manager: Barbara Jean Kearney * Associate Producer: Risa Neuwirth * Head Writer: David Steven Cohen * Story Supervisor: John R. Dilworth * Senior Story Consultant: Irvin S. Bauer * Staff Writer: William Hohauser * Recording Director: Peter Fernandez * Voices: Marty Grabstein as Courage - Lionel Wilson as Eustace - Thea White as Muriel, Jason Antoon, Will Ryan, Bob Bottone, Paul Schoeffler, Jim Cummings, Kath Soucie, Peter Fernandez, Arnold Stang, Tom Mc Keon, Allen Swift, Don Peoples, Mary Testa, Dennis Predovic, Billie Lou Watt, Simon Prebble, Ruth Williamson * Design Supervisor: Tim Chi Ly * Design: John Allemand, Pilar C. Newton, Jeff Brennan, Ramses, Jim P. Dilworth, Andy Smith, Kevin Kobasic, Martin Wittig, Jose Andres Velasco * Walk Cycles: Ray Da Silva, Tony Eastman, David Wachtenheim * Mouth Chartaz: Janet Benn, John Paratore, Martin Wittig * Additional Design: Pictor Entertainment, Inc. * Storyboard Supervisor: Bob Miller * Additional Storyboards by; Atomic Cartoons, Milimetros S.A., Pictor Entertainment, Inc. * Storyboard Revisions: John Allemand, Sena Lattrell, R. Theodore Brown, Wayne Murray, Voon S. Chong, Pilar C. Newton, Brian Clark, Elaine Roche, Gloria De Ponte, David Wachtenheim, J.P. Dillard, Michael Wtterhahn * Recording by: Pharoah Editorial * Record Engineer: Richard Fairbanks * Dialog Editor: Peter Roos * Casting by: Donald Case Casting, Inc. * Production Coordinator: Randall Grant * Production Assistant: Stephen Parker, Maria Fernanda Urgelles * Production Support: Robert Bandel, Daryle Lockhart, R. Theodore Brown, Tara Pirrone, Martin Fullone, Nelson Magallanes * Assistant to Mr. Dilworth: Joanne R. Bongiorno * Art Director: John R. Dilworth * Color Stylists: Andrew Covalt, Fida Hamze Reuter, Dai Dai, Margaret Frey, Lee Stacy * Color Assistant/Lan: Mark Seug Jin Han * Title Card Artwork by: Margaret Frey * Main Title by: John R. Dilworth * Animatics: William Hohauser, ESPY-TV, Rainne Wu, Joseph Maidenberg * X-Sheet Timer: Bill Reed * Animation Checker: Janet Benn * Track Reading: Zap Studios * Music by: Jodi Gray and Andy Ezrin for STS Music Group * Music Supervision by: Bob Aster and Michael Lau * Music Production Engineered by: Bruce Buchanan at STS Virtual Studios * Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Design: Michael M. Geisler * Sound Effects Editors: Charlie Crutcher, Stuart E. Ablaza, Glenn Oyabe, Andrea Anderson * Foley Artist: Vincent Giusetti * Technical Support: John Bires * Services Provided by: Glenwood Editorial * Final Mix at Pomann Sound, NYC: Bob Pomann, Michelle Ciment * Post Production: Supervisor: Peter Roos, Pharoah Editorial * Offline Editors: David Schulhoff, Korianna Knoll * Online Editors: Steve Fitzpatrick, Tom Kartelias * Da Vinci: Martin Ziechner * Stock Footage/Reference: Mark Heller at Steamline Pictures, Inc. * Digital Film Recording: Steve Hagel and Don Gyrluck at AcmeWorks Digital Film, Inc. * Production Accountant/Office Manager: Robert La Salle * Consulting Production Accountant: Anthony Reyes * Production Consultant: Winnie Chaffee * Interns: Celia Bullwinkel, David Nardiello, Kalik Hamilton, Scott Winston, Seung Lee * Overseas Production Facility: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Overseas Directors: Jack Yen, Mr. Wu * Overseas Supervisor: Christopher York * Layout Supervisor: Swatch Jang * Assistant Supervisor: Ching Huang * Background Supervisor: Vincent Lu * Supervising Producer for Cartoon Network: Bill Schultz * Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network: Linda SImensky, Jay Bastian * ©1999 Cartoon Network. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Stretch Films Inc. Trailers #Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases VHS 2000 #Tom and Jerry: Festival of Fun VHS 2000 #Tom and Jerry: Wild and Wacky Adventures VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: I Yabba Dabba Do! VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Stone-Age Adventures VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Hooray for Hollyrock VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Babe in Bedrock VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Fearless Fred Strikes Again VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Stone-Age Adventures VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Love Letters on the Rocks VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Dino's Two Tales VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Fred Takes the Field VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Love Letters on the Rocks VHS 2000 #Yogi the Easter Bear VHS 2000 #Yogi Bear: Love Bugged Bear VHS 2000 #Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood VHS 2000 #Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island VHS 2000 #Scooby-Doo: The Headless Horseman of Halloween VHS 2000 #Scooby-Doo: A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle VHS 2000 #Scooby-Doo's Wedding Bell Boos VHS 2000 #Scooby-Doo's A Nutcracker Scoob VHS 2000 #Classic Scooby-Doo: Foul Play in Funland VHS 2000 #Classic Scooby-Doo: A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts VHS 2000 #Classic Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo and a Mummy Too VHS 2000 #Classic Scooby-Doo: Which Witch is Witch? (VHS 2000 #Classic Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mask Mix-Up VHS 2000 #Classic Scooby-Doo! That's Snow Ghost VHS 2000 #Classic Scooby-Doo! The Haunted House Hang-Up VHS 2000 #Switching Goals VHS 2000 #Batman Beyond: Tech Wars VHS 2000 #Batman Beyond: School Dayz VHS 2000 #Batman Beyond: Disappearing Inque VHS 2000 #Batman Beyond: Spellbound VHS 2000 #Batman Beyond: Crush VHS 2000 #Pee-Wee's Big Adventure VHS 2000 #Dennis the Menace VHS 2000 #Dennis the Menace Strikes Again VHS 2000 #Quest for Camelot VHS 2000 #Space Jam VHS 2000 #My Dog Skip VHS 2000 #Superior Duck VHS 2000 #From Hare to Eternity VHS 2000 #Warner Bros. Sing Along: Looney Tunes VHS 2000 #The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie VHS 2000 #Marvin the Martian: Space Tunes VHS 2000 #Tweety: Home Tweet Home VHS 2000 #Tweety: Tweet & Lovely VHS 2000 #Taz's Jungle Jams VHS 2000 #Bugs Bunny's Halloween Hijinks VHS 2000 #Gremlins VHS 2000 #The Goonies VHS 2000 #The Scarecrow VHS 2000 #Addams Family Reunion VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: A Haunted House is Not a Home VHS 2000 #The Halloween Tree VHS 2000 #Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights VHS 2000 #Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries VHS 2000 #Scooby-Doo's Creepiest Capers VHS 2000 #Casper Saves Halloween VHS 2000 #The Best of Dr. Seuss VHS 2000 #Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip VHS 2000 #The Powerpuff Girls: Dream Scheme VHS 2000 #The Powerpuff Girls: Bubblevicious VHS 2000 #The Powerpuff Girls: Monkey See, Doggie Do VHS 2000 #The Powerpuff Girls: Birthday Bash VHS 2000 #Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker VHS 2000 #MVP: Most Valuable Primate VHS 2001 Category:2000 Category:VHS Category:Warner Home Video Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera